One Piece Legacy: The battle of Water 7 part 20
Tack, jumping away from Howard, pulls his arms back and throws them at Howard. "BAM A RAM A SLAM!" He punches Howard three times, with Howard blocking the first one, and getting hit by the other two. Howard is pushed back, and snarls at Tack. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT NAME?! IT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING A 5 YEAR OLD WILL COME UP WITH!" "I came up with it when I was 15." "Wow... You are rather stupid." "I'm not stupid... I'm special. That's what Mason told me. Tobias even says that I might not be the brightest, but I'm full of 'heart'. Wonder what being bright has to do with being smart... Wouldn't it get in your way of thinking if a large flash was in your eyes at all times?" Howard has a massive 'wtf' face, and he points at Tack, with no energy in his body. "You're one of the biggest idiots I have ever met... I mean... Just wow... I have met children who are far more intelligent then you. I have met people with problems I. Their heads that are smarter then you." Tack looks rather confused, and points at Howard. "You're rather rude. Last time I remember, Mason made Tobias put a Berri in the rude jar for every time he was rude. I think you should put a Berri in the rude jar." "Rude jar... HOW OLD ARE YOU?!" "17." "Don't you mean 17 months?" "Nope. Years." Howard motions a gun shot to his head, and Nivik rushes toward Tack. Tack kicks Nivik, and he shatters. Tack turns around, and kicks Nivik, with the glass shattering. A dust storm Attacks Tack, and Tack kicks the center, shattering another copy of Nivik. Tack, has a frowny face, and points at another glass clone of Nivik. "Where's the real you?" The Nivik clone shrugs, and the real one is behind Merlyn, loading a sniper rifle. "Thanks for the sniper rifle." "Welcome. Should it kill him?" "Of course. It's tip is pointed. With one bullet, it should pierce his skull, and even hit the brain. Just one bullet is all I need. But I bet he has Observation Haki... So I need you to hold him down." "You aren't going too... I don't know... Hit me? I mean, I don't want to die because you have no idea what to aim at." "Don't worry, I won't hit you." "You're a psycho path who enjoys murdering people and causing people pain and harm for pure enjoyment reasons." "So... Does that mean you trust me?" "I trust you more then Grant... So okay." "If it helps, I trust you more then Howard." "Thanks. I'll distract him, you capture him." Nivik runs off, and Merlyn rubs his hands. "I hope I don't regret this decision." Nivik, holding his sniper rifle close to him, and licking his lips, cocks his sniper rifle and looks back at Merlyn. "I'll try not to shoot him... But I won't make any promises." Merlyn rushes towards Tack, with Calvin creating a dust storm and having it surround Tack. Diggle, grabs an axe, and throws it at Tack. Tack dodges the axe, the dust surrounds Tack, but Tack blows in air, and blows it towards the dust, dispelling it. Grant, comes from behind Tack, but Tack jumps up in the air. "GOMU GOMU NO... RAIN!" Tack punches the ground, having his arms slam into Grant. Grant has punch marks all over his body, and he spits up blood. Tack kicks a thrown hammer from Diggle, and he notices Howard rushing towards Tack with black fist. Howard uses a Shigan, and Tack grabs the two fingers. Tack snaps the fingers, and Howard muffles a scream. Tack throws Howard towards the ground, and stomps on him. Nivik, rushing toward a building, jumps on top of it, and points his rifle at Tack. "I have to wait for him to stop... Hey! I see Masatoshi! He's kicking some Silver haired bitch's ass. Not bad... Hey, that one girl with the hammer has a great rack! Plus, her ass is... Wait! Merlyn is grabbing Tack! I hope Masatoshi doesn't kill that one girl too quickly, I still need to stare a little." Merlyn rushes toward Tack, and has his arms become Haki enhanced. He grabs Tack, and pulls him towards himself. Merlyn looks down at Tack, and smirks down at him. Tack, looks up to Merlyn, and grins, with his mouth open. "Hi. How are you?" "Doing good." "Can you let me go?" "Nope. Have to wait." "When?" "Right... About... NOW!" Nivik fires his sniper rifle, and the bullet heads toward Tack. Tack, twists his head, and bites the bullet. The bullet is between his teeth, and he snaps, cracking the bullet in half. Merlyn's eyes widen in fear, and Tack looks somewhat confused by what he just did and by Merlyn's face. "So... Was that it?" "...yes..." Tack pulls his head back, and headbutts Merlyn. Merlyn's knees wobble, and he falls down, with stars in his eyes. Tack stands up, and lifts Merlyn up. Tack spins around, and throws Merlyn at Nivik. Nivik tries to run off, but is smashed by Merlyn. The two are piled together, and Nivik cranes his head towards Merlyn, with his head shaking and Merlyn is barely conscious. "So... I'm not a good shot?" "No... He's just good... Real good..." - Vincent, starts stretching, with Tate terrified. "Wait... YOU'RE HIS GRANDSON?!" Vance nods, and points at the sky. "You see... My mother is his daughter! She became a humble baker, and married a sweet but wild musician! I was born, and became an employee of the WG! With my intelligence, my awesome outfit choice, and some savvy life choices including on not telling anyone I was related to Vincent, I became 2nd to the Commanded in Chief!" Tate, shocked, snarls and grabs two large knifes from his pocket. "IT'S TIME TO DIE!" Vincent, having his finger in his ear, looks to Tate, and has a face that can only said to be 'really'. "Really? Just... Really? Let's say... You had... 10 classes on how to use a knife..." "8." "8 classes. I'm a 5 star vice admiral, and one of the best marines in history. I was offered the admiral position many times, but do you know why I never accepted? Because of personal reasons... Didn't want Meredith to hound on me every time I took a vacation or two. So tell me... Do you really think you can take me? Do you think a nameless grunt from the WG can defeat me? So... What do you want to do? Fight me, or just give up?" Tate, looks to his knifes... And drops them. He curls up in a ball, and has tears in his eyes. "Please don't hurt me." Vance looks down on Tate, and stares back at Vincent. "Was that necessary?" "No. I didn't mean to do that. Even I think that was overly harsh." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc